The present invention relates generally to the field of forming or processing an article, such as a beverage container or can. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming a thread on an article.
Conventional machines for forming a thread have required multiple forming heads and forming turrets. Such conventional apparatus can require significant floor and machine line space. Other conventional threading apparatus require separate machines which may not integrate easily with a machine line, thus slowing down the overall processing time of an article.
It is an object of the invention to have an apparatus that can form a thread on an article, such as a beverage container or can in a machine line, that minimizes space and processing time requirement